An audio stream to a person wearing a listening device is in some cases related to a device with a physical location (e.g. a TV), where the streaming audio is also presented acoustically (e.g. by the loudspeaker in the TV). When a person receives a wirelessly transmitted audio signal, however, no directional cues related to the physical location of the person relative to the audio so urce from which the audio signal originates is conveyed to the person.
WO 2010/133246 A1 deals in general with signal enhancement in listening systems. Embodiments of the invention relate to the handling of delay differences between acoustically propagated and wirelessly transmitted audio signals. Embodiments of the invention deal with the treatment of audio signals, which are to accompany video-images or real (‘live’) images of persons or scenes to be simultaneously perceived by a viewer. The idea is—in addition to the acoustically propagated audio signal—to wirelessly transmit (stream) the audio signal from an audio source, e.g. a TV-set or a wired or wireless microphone, to an audio receiver, e.g. a hearing aid.
WO 2011/015675 A2 deals with a system for providing hearing assistance system for wireless RF audio signal transmission from at least one audio signal source to ear level receivers of a user, wherein a close-to-natural hearing impression is aimed to be achieved. In an embodiment, angular localization of a transmission unit is estimated by measuring the arrival times of the RF signals and additionally of the sound generated by the speaker's voice using the respective transmission unit with regard to the right ear and left ear receiver units.